1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sensing device, and more particularly to a sensing device for sensing a large size touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic displays are widely used in many aspects of life. In the past, the use of electronic displays has been primarily limited to computing applications such as desktop computers and notebook computers. However, now, electronic displays are used in a wide variety of applications. For example, it is now common to see electronic displays being applied in gaming machines, automotive navigation systems, hand-held data organizers, and other devices.
Interactive visual displays often include some form of touch sensitive screen, such as a touch panel. Nowadays, integrating a touch panel in an electronic device is becoming more common for portable multimedia devices. As the size of a touch panel increases, the amount of sensed data obtained by the touch sensor integrated circuits (IC) for detecting touch events of the touch panel increases, accordingly. However, the throughput of transmission lines utilized for transferring the sensed data is limited. For example, the data rate of transferring digitalized sensed data for a 40×25 resolution the touch panel is 40(X axis)*25(Y axis)*60(scan rate)*16(ADC resolution)=960 Kbits/sec, but the maximum speed of an I2C (Inter-Integrated Circuit) interface is 400 Kbits/sec.
Therefore, a novel sensing module for sensing a large size touch panel is highly required.